hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic usercane season
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season '''is a current event in the Atlantic Ocean basin. This season runs throughout 2016. Most commonly, storms form between June and November; however, storms may form at any time of year. The first storm of the season, Tropical Depression One, formed on January 5th, setting a record for the earliest first storm formation date. One later intensified into Tropical Storm Destiny. '''All HHW users that join in 2016 and make at least 5 edits will be in this season. '''If they have at least 10 edits, they will become a "named storm". Pre-Season Forecasts These are the pre-season forecasts for the 2016 HHW user season! Remember, named storms are users with at least 10 edits, hurricanes are users that attain at least chat moderator status, and major hurricanes are users that attain at least junior admin status. All users, feel free to make your prediction here! In late December 2015, pre-season forecasts began to be issued for the 2016 Atlantic hurricane HHW user season. The first agency to predict was the Bob Nekaro Weather Center, which forecast 18 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes on December 31, a less active season than 2015, mainly due to increased dry air prohibiting development of strong storms. Three days later, four additional weather agencies made 2016 predictions, all predicting an above-average season. The NKWC predicted 24 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, also citing increased dry air but lower wind shear in their prediction. The HTMC followed, predicting 28 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, yet again citing similar conditions forecast to be present during the 2016 season. The HOWC then made a surprising prediction of 34 named storms, 21 hurricanes and 9 major hurricanes, a prediction based off minimal wind shear and dry air. The CDMC also made a prediction, predicting 20 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. The next day the SMHFTC came in with a prediction of 15 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. In total, nearly all of the forecasts predict an above-average season due to the La Nina expected to be present. Tropical Outlook For Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki: '''Tropical Storm DESTINY Maximum sustained winds: 45 mph, minimum pressure: 1003 mbar Tropical Storm DESTINY has strengthened some due to frequent activity and thunderstorm convection in the past couple of days. We now have raised our intensity forecast for Destiny based off this. Late Jan 2016 - 50 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 60 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 60 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 70 MPH Tropical Depression TWO Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1008 mbar Tropical Depression Two has intensified some, and is close to becoming a tropical storm. Like most tropical depressions and storms at this stage, there is still a lot of uncertainty with Two's track. Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 50 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 60 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 65 MPH Tropical Depression THREE Maximum sustained winds: 30 mph, minimum pressure: 1012 mbar A tropical depression has formed east of the Lesser Antilles. We currently do not expect this storm to become stronger than a minimal tropical storm. Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 35 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 35 MPH Tropical Depression FOUR Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1010 mbar A tropical wave has developed into Tropical Depression Four while located just southwest of Cape Verde. Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 45 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 50 MPH Tropical Depression FIVE Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1008 mbar Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 45 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 50 MPH Tropical Depression SIX Maximum sustained winds: 35 mph, minimum pressure: 1011 mbar Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 45 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 50 MPH BNWC (Updated January 15, 2016 11AM EST) Classification Category 5 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW bureaucrat. Category 4 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW administrator. Category 3 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW junior administrator. Category 2 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator with rollback rights. Category 1 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator without rollback rights. Tropical Storm: An active HHW user with at least 10 edits without user rights. An autopatrolled user falls at the upper end of this category usually. Tropical Depression: A new HHW user with at least 5 edits, OR an inactive HHW user that has never had user rights. Subtropical Storm: An active HHW user that previously had user rights and has been demoted from a position of power, OR A returning retired HHW user that previously had user rights. Subtropical Depression: A user that meats the criteria for a tropical depression, but retired and returned with less than 10 edits. (Very rare) (Example: A user that had 6 edits returns after a year of not editing, then they are a subtropical depression) Invest: A user with 4 or fewer edits, or a user with no edits that appears in chat. Season Summary Numerous storms that formed in 2015 or earlier were active at the start of 2016: Major hurricanes included Hurricane Hype, Hurricane Nkechinyer, Hurricane Michelle, Hurricane Bob, Hurricane Ryne, Hurricane Layten Hurricane Floyd, Hurricane Jack and Hurricane Marcus. There were also several non-major hurricanes as well as tropical storms. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:500 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TS text:Destiny (TS) from:12/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:15/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TS text:Yolo (TS) from:15/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:16/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:16/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:TD text:Six (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:2017 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Destiny (UniversalSolo) On January 5, a tropical wave rapidly developed in the southern Caribbean. Later that evening, advisories were initiated for Tropical Depression One. Amid low wind shear and warm water temperatures, TD One intensified into TS Destiny less than 30 minutes later as part of a special advisory. The next day, Destiny changed little in intensity. Tropical Depression Two (A Bittersweet Journey) On January 8, a non-tropical low near Bermuda began to be monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On January 13, it organized itself into Tropical Depression Two. Tropical Storm Yolo (Heythereyolo123123123) On January 15, a westward moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Three about 1,000 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Late that evening, the system became considerably more well-defined, and eventually intensified into Tropical Storm Yolo. Tropical Depression Four (HurricaneHistory) Names used Names will be based off the new user's username or real name. There is no set naming list for this season. Category:Funny seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:User seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons